Werewolf (ship)
The Werewolf (F-006212), also known as the Illusion (F264007), was a counterfeit starship in service in the 23rd century. It was designated as a small commercial transport, but was really a commerce raider. History The Werewolf was constructed in the mid-23rd century in an Orion shipyard. Ex-Starfleet Commander Solomon Kane used his personal fortune of 3,000,000 credits as a down-payment on the ship, then persuaded a number of Orion merchant princes to grant him loans for the rest. It entered service in reference stardate 2/0302, with Kane as its captain. However, crewing the ship was a problem, and Kane wasn’t able to be picky about who he employed. For nearly twelve years, the Werewolf and its crew travelled around Federation and Orion space, and along the Klingon Neutral Zone, engaging in piracy, smuggling and other shady business dealings. Using the proceeds and loot, Kane made regular payments to his Orion creditors. Their fortunes changed in reference stardate 2/14 (circa 2273), however, when many of the smuggled cargos were intercepted and potential piracy targets were escorted by Starfleet warships (thanks to the efforts of undercover Starfleet Intelligence operative Alexander Soloviev). The Werewolf escaped several close calls in one sector that had threatened to put an end to the crew's activities. Urgently requiring a new source of cash to pay off the Orion investors, Kane agreed to work for InstellCo, itself a corrupt corporation. In stardate 2/1410, operating under the name Illusion, the Werewolf visited the Orion Colony world of Daros IV, with the aim of negotiating a trade agreement between InstellCo and one of the Five Families, by any means necessary. It carried a cargo of assorted Federation-made technological goods, manufactured by a number of different companies. These negotiations were threatened by the arrival of the ''Eridani Star'' from rival corporation TransSolar, which could outbid their smaller rival IntellCo. Kane and his crew did whatever they could to disrupt the Eridani's negotiations, from intimidation and robbery, to sabotage of their goods, spying, to attempted murder and a piratical raid. :As this is an RPG adventure module, the official outcome is unknown, though a successful conclusion would see the crew of the ''Eridani Star open trade between TransSolar and the Keros Family and fight off the threats of Werewolf.'' Design The Werewolf was specifically constructed to resemble a standard Mission-class vessel, as there were hundreds of other such ships in operation, so it could easily be disguised, misidentified or ignored. However, it was designed for smuggling, piracy and other criminal deeds. It was radically modified over the standard model, with an enhanced weapons system in an Orion-designed OD-4 disruptor, a larger and more powerful FIC impulse engine, and a heavily reinforced superstructure. Like the Mark I, it could carry 100 standard cargo units of cargo, and was similar to a Mission-class in most other respects. Outwardly, it resembled a normal Mission-class, but unmarked by any corporate logo. In stardate 2/1410, it bore the registration number F264007, which didn't appear in any list of ships. Crew The crew complement was 9. They were known as "Wolfen" and their uniforms were gray and black tunics with removable patches or insignia in the upper left. ( ) * Captain: Solomon Kane * First Officer: Jack Corrigan * Helmsman/Navigator: Alexander Soloviev * Ship's Doctor: Ernst Metz * Engineer: Skevar * Boarding Party: Michael Corbett • Joachim Hartzer • Ian Mackenzie • Ivar Sorensen Category:Mission class starships Category:23rd century starships Category:Orion starships Category:23rd century Orion starships